Once A Valentine, Always A Valentine
by CrazyDaisyDaisy
Summary: After NM:Bella chose Jacob instead of Edward.On Val-Day, while meeting for breakfast, Bella discovers Jacob's imprinting, leaving her heartbroken.What happens when a certain pixie sees this and forms a diobolical plan to reunite Bella and Edward? one-shot


**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the horrible sound of an alarm. _Crap, I forgot to turn off the alarm._ I groaned and sat up in bed; it was seven in the morning. Any attempts to return to sleep now would be fruitless, so I just stood up and made my way over to my closet, careful not to disturb Angela. This was my first year of college at Washington State University, and Angela and I were roomates. It was the middle of the third semester, Feburary 14th to be exact. Valentine's Day. Normally I hated the holiday, but now that I have a boyfriend, it didn't seem so bad.

His name is Jacob Black. We've been dating for almost a year now. After Edward left me, Jacob became my solid rock foundation. He was my best friend. When Edward left, I went into a giant depression, and Jake seemed to be the only one able to pull me out of it. Then, after a huge Volterra incident, Edward came back. I wanted to jump into his arms and tell him he'd always have a place in my heart, but I was scared. What if he left again? I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time in a row. So I lied and said I couldn't forgive him, and instead finally accepted one of Jacob's invitations for a date. Since then I haven't seen any of the Cullens, and have been spending the majority of my time on the reservation or in college classes. Deep inside I knew I still loved Edward, but I loved Jacob now too. He had been the glue that kept me together, and I needed him.

After I pulled out some clothes, I quietly made my way to the bathroom. I hated this dorm. Everything was so small. The bathroom was probably five feet each direction. I quickly turned on the shower and climbed in, letting the warm water soak my body. I applied soap to my skin and strawberry shampoo to my hair, trying to get out quickly before the hot water cut off. Plus, Angela had to shower too. Within fifteen minutes I was in and out of the shower. Quickly I changed into the clothes I had laid out. When I walked out of the bathroom, Angela was still sleeping, so I quietly snuck my way to the door. My stomach was growling, and I was heading down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. But halfway there, I recieved a text from Jake.

_**You up?-Jake**_

_**Yeah. I'm surprised you are.-Bella**_

_**I need to see you. Can we meet for breakfast?-Jake**_

Ooh, maybe chocolate and flowers!

_**Sure. Where?-Bella**_

_**How about the usual place?-Jake**_

_**Okay, see you at ten?-Bella**_

_**Yeah.-Jake**_

I glanced down at my outfit; casual jeans, a tee shirt, and tennis shoes. That wouldn't work. This was Jacob's and mine's first Valentine's Day together, I had to look beautiful. I needed the two and a half hours to get ready. Quickly, I turned around and headed back to my room to change. _Maybe Angela can help me pick something out._ I was never a fashionista. In fact, I hardly knew the brand names, much less what year or season they came out.

When I got back to my room, I heard the faint sound of an alarm. I quickly unlocked the door and walked inside to see Angela with her head under her pillow. I laughed as her hand fumbled around on the stand until it found the alarm. When she finally shut it off, I heard a sigh of relief from under the pillow. "You too?" I asked. Her head finally surfaced from it's hideout. "How'd you guess?" she said scarcastically. I just smiled.

"Well, now that you're up, you can help me change. Jacob and I are going out for breakfast, and I have no idea what to wear." Angela beamed at me as she stood up. "Of course I'll help you. Come on. Though your closet is mainly jeans and tee shirts, we might be able to find something." I laughed and followed her over to my closet. I stood, just watching, as Angela tore appart my closet looking for something for me to wear.

"Ah ha!" she shouted while emerging with something blue in hand. Upon closer inspection, it revealed itself to be l blue sundress. While tighter around the top, it dropped completely free about two inches where my chest wound be. All the way down the middle, until it loosened, were little buttons. The bottom hung loose and went down to half an inch above my knee. It was perfect.

I grinned at Angela. "Thanks Ang, I have no idea what I'd do without you." She just smiled back at me. "Anytime Bella, and were not done. We still have to pick out shoes, fix your hair, and make up. Come on." she said while pulling me into the closet with her. In there we searched for shoes that would work with the dress. I found several comfy tennis shoes that I thought would work, but when I showed Angela, she just made a face and shook her head. Finally, I gave up, sat back, and watched her searched through both of our collections of shoes. After about ten minutes searching, she emerged victorious with light blue heels. I scowled at her, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Angela, you know I can't wear heels." I complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, these are only three inches. Just trust me." she said while tossing them to me. I rolled my eyes, but put them on anyway. "Fine, but the first time I trip or fall, they're coming off." Much to my dismay, I never once tripped or fell.

Then Angela dragged me to the bathroom. I have no idea what half of the stuff that she had on her side was. Which made me even more reluctant to allow her to put it on my face. I made her explain exactly what it was and what it was used for. If I found it irrelevant, I told her so. Then she'd go on and on about how it'd help with something, until I finally broke down and allowed her to put it on me. I went through about five of these before I finally gave up and didin't speak anymore. She clearly new more about this stuff than I ever would, so I'd have to trust her judgement.

After two hours of being locked up in the bathroom, allowing Angela to do god knows what to my hair and face, I was finally ready. "And... done!" she shouted proudly. I turned around to look in the mirror. _Woah. Who the hell is that?_ I looked completely different. I looked... beautiful. Something I didn't think was possible. "Wow, that you so much Angela." I said before turning around and hugging her. She smiled. "What are friends for?"

"So what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" I asked while grabbing my car keys. "I'm going to head over to Ben's around lunch time. He says he's got a surprise for me." She said with a smile. I smiled back. "A surprise? You mean like a wedding ring?" I asked, in more of a statement tone than a question. She glarred at me. "Shut up." I laughed and grabbed my purse before heading out the door. "See ya Ang." I heard a 'bye Bella' as I was walking away.

When I finally reached my truck, I hopped in quickly and stuck the key in the ignition. A few seconds later I heard my truck roar to life and smiled. I still had thirty minutes, just enough time to get to the diner. There was a little breakfast diner in Seattle where Jake takes me too. It's where we would always go.

When I got there, I was still ten minutes early, so I got a table and sat down. While trying to pass the time, I traced my fingers over the word _**Jacob**_. This was our usual table, and the first time we were here I wrote that. It was somewhat of a reminder. Plus, there were a lot more names on the table than just his. That's the whole theme of the place. It's a restrauant for couples. While here, you have the option to write your significant other's name on the table, counter, or booth your sitting at. Jacob had written my name across on the other side, where he sits.

As the time got closer to when we were going to meet, I grew restless. I hoped he would be here on time, I had put a lot of time and effort to make myself beautiful. Well, Angela did, but I put up with her poking and proding my face for a good two hours, and that had to count for something. Finally, a few minutes late, Jacob walked in. I smiled as I got up and made my way over to him. But when I went to give him a kiss, he turned his head to avoid my lips.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer, he didn't have too. Because the next second, a beautiful girl walked through the door. She had long, jet black hair and dazzling bright blue eyes. She was off of the reservation, because of her dark tan. Her lips resembled Angelina Jolie's, sassy and plump, while her figure was every man's dream. Her chest had to be at least size D, making my C32 feel pitiful. She had literally no stomach, and a flat, but round ass. Judging by that and the fact that she had no hips, I'd say the skinny jeans she had on were double 0. She was beautiful, no other way to describe it. (picture Megan Fox)

"Bella, this is Emma. Emma, this is Bella." she looked over to me and smiled, while I felt as if I was going to cry. "Nice to meet you Bella." she said in a soft, sickening sweet voice. I mumbled hi and put on a fake smile, before turning my attention back to Jacob.

"I'm sorry." was all he said. I just kept smiling, hiding my true feelings. I felt like I was broken once again, only this time no one was around to fix me. "It's okay Jacob. Happy Valentine's Day." that was a big fat lie. This was _not_ okay, _**I**_ was not okay. But he couldn't know that. I understood clearly what had happened; Emma was his imprint. And who wouldn't imprint on such a beautiful girl? He smiled at me. "Thanks Bella."

They turned around to leave, and I waved goodbye. As soon as I saw his rabbit, the one I helped him build, drive away, the tears started to flow. I felt like crawling into a hole and dieing. Misrable, I turned back to our table and sat down. Then, as if to rub it in, I saw what I had so neatly writting long ago. I pulled a sharpie out of my bag and begain to feverishly scratch his name out, meanwhile screaming a million profanaties at him in my head. _Jerk, loser, asshole, jackass, bastard, dickhead, douche bag, love abuser..._ But even all that, I still felt like jumping infront of a moving bus. That would end the pain I was feeling.

Finally, I got up and practically ran to my car. It was raining, just great. When I got inside, I sat still for a moment, then finally tried to start up my car. But, as if to make the day even worse, nothing happened. No sound at all radiated from my truck. _Perfect, just... perfect._ I felt like screaming 'Anything else you want to add?!?!? Any more torrement you feel like putting me through?!!?' up at the sky. But kept quiet. I made no attempt to dry the tears, which were now falling like the rain outside, but instead laid down across the leather. Maybe god or mother nature would take pity on me and strike my car with lightning.

I had nowhere to go, no one to turn too. Nobody cared about me. So I just laid there, limp. Not attempting to do anything. I don't how long I laid there, just spread across the old leather, before I heard the passanger door open up. I made no attempt to see who it was. I felt two cold arms wrap around me, pulling me over to them. "Oh Bella." came from a soft, tinker like voice. It was full of sadness, instead of the bubbly, spitfireness I was used to. "Hi Alice." mumbled.

"Bella what happened? The first time I see you, in almost a year, you're jumping infront of a bus! Care to explain, please?" I actually laughed. I haden't realized I had made a desicion on the bus.

"Bella, tell me what happened? Why are you here, like this? And who the hell convinced you to wear heels when I couldn't?" Once again, I laughed, and smiled. But the smile quickly disappeared when going back to her original question.

"acob asked to see me. He wanted to meet for breakfast. I had no idea what to wear, so I asked Angela for help. She's the one who chose the outfit, and shoes. When I got here, I took our usual seat. Finally, when Jacob arrived, I went to give him a kiss, but he turned his head away from me. I asked him what the matter was, but then a beautiful girl walked in. She resembled perfection in pretty much every way. Her name was Emma. Jacob introduced her to me, and I read between the lines. She was his imprint. He apologized, and I pretended to be okay. As soon as they left, the tears sprung, and haven't stopped since. Then, just to make matters worse, when I came out to my car, it wouldn't start. So I've just been laying here for who knows how long." I explained, still crying.

After a few moments, I heard a low whisper of "that bastard" along with other things, too quiet for me to hear. Half of me wanted to know, and the other half was happy I didn't have super hearing. After she was done talking to herself, she suddenly grabbed me and lifted me out of the truck. Literally a second later, I was inside of a bright yellow Porsche, exactly like the one from Italy. I gave her a questioning glance. "Christmas present from Edward." she explained.

I tried my best to press back the image that was trying to form in my head. Instead, I concentrated on the radio. The song was Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha. I smiled, knowing that was _exactly_ the type of music Alice listened to. I didn't pay attention to the direction we were going, letting my mind go to a happier place. Of course, those always ended with painful memories, so I finally gave up and starred forward. But things were starting to look familiar, a little too familiar. We were back in Forks. At first I assumed that she was taking me back to Charlie's. Oh how naive I was. Finally, everything dawned on me as we made our way around the corner that led to the woods.

"Alice." I said in a semi-warning tone. She didn't speak, but I heard the faint sound of car doors locking. My eyes widened. "Alice I can't go back to your house! I haven't seen everyone in almost a year! Turn around now! Let's go back to my dorm! Anywhere but here!" I said, silently cursing Alice for locking the car doors. _Diobolical pixie._ I should have known better than to let her drive away with me. I should have called a cab. But I didn't, and look where it's gotten me.

For once, the pixie-like girl had nothing to say, but simply drove through the woods. Every inch closer to the Cullen mansion we got, to more anxious and dreading I got. What was the matter with her brain to make her think this was okay? I sighed loudly when the giant white house came into view. "Oh shut up." was all I heard. Once she unlocked the doors I was seriously considering making a run for it, but my odds against a vampire in a foot race weren't good. So instead, moving as slow as possible, I followed her to the door. At one point she got tired of my turtle pace and, within a second, was by my side and dragging me by my arm. "Alice, you're going to make me fall! I'm wearing heels!" She rolled her eyes, but slowed her pace.

When we got inside, I saw something surprising. No one was here. Either that, or they were all doing a really good job of staying out of eyesight. But why would they? "Alice, where is everybody?" I asked, still glancing around wearily, looking for anything suspicious. "They're out hunting. I declined going with them since I hunted last week. They shouldn't be back for a couple of hours." I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding. I had a few hours. That gave me pleanty of time to do whatever Alice wanted and then get back to my dorm before the rest of the Cullens arrived.

I looked around, trying to find out where the pixie had gone, only to find her in the kitchen. When she turned to face me, I saw she had a giant tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in her hands. "Ice cream is a girl's best friend." she explained. I smiled as she handed me the tub and a giant spoon. We sat down on the couch. Alice asked how I've been, kindly keeping from questions about Jacob, while I used my spoon as a forklift to shove ice cream in my mouth. After about an hour, she suddenly froze up for a second. Then, too fast for my eyes to see, had taken the ice cream from me and was dragging me up the stairs.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, but she didn't respond. When I realized exactly what direction we were going in, I tried to protest by dragging my feet, but it didn't seem to phase her. Unwillingly, she dragged me into Edward's room. But it didn't stop there. She didn't release me until we were on the opposite side of the room, by the door to the forest. I wasn't free for more than a second before her little hands were on my wrist again. But this time she had handcuffs in hand. _Where the hell did those come from?_ It wasn't long before I was handcuffed to the doorknob. "Alice, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Shut up and stay here." she said before dancing out of the room. "Where else can I go when I'm handcuffed to a door?" I asked scarcastically. But I stayed quiet, as she wished. _Damn evil pixie._

**Edward's POV**

I was the last to arrive home, though I was only about two minutes behind the others. The moment I walked through the door I smelled her. Bella had been here. I hurried into the living to find Alice bouncing up and down in place on the couch. She was singing the alphabet over and over in her head, which I found extremely annoying. "Alice when was Bella here? Why was Bella here?" I asked in a rush. She just continued to bouce and sing the alphabet in her head. "Alice." I said, my voice rough. "Where's Bella?" she finally turned and looked at me with a smile on her face. "I have a surprise for you." her smile grew wider. "It's upstairs in your room waiting for you." I gave her a quizical look then ran upstairs. I don't know why but I opened the door slowly. Who knew what the hell the pixie had planned for me.

When I finally opened the door, I was greated with the sight of Bella hunched over, trying to pick a lock on a pair of handcuffs. _Alice._ Once she noticed my presence, she straightened up and blushed like a small child who had been caught stealing cookies. It was beautiful. My eyes took in her appearence. She was in a light blue sundress, and matching heels. While her outfit was pretty, I was concerned with her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, mascara ran down her face, and all of her other makeup was smeared. All signs that she had recently been crying. Within a second I was by her side.

"Bella, are you okay? Why were you crying?" I asked while my hand lightly traced a tear stain that ran down her face. She didn't respond immediately, so I took the time to remove the handcuffs from her wrist. In once swift movement I had crushed the chain, then delicately broke away the cuff around her wrist. "Thank you." came a soft, beautiful voice. "What happened?" I asked again, trying to make eye contact.

_Did the dog hurt her? Did he do something to upset her? I swear to god I'll kill him._ "Did _Jacob_ do anything to you?" I asked. Finally, she looked up at me. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of sorrow and sadness, and I vowed to kill the bastard who made them that way. Her head lightly nodded, and I started to decide exactly the most painful way for his execution. Fire, drowing, bullets, hack to bits, beat to death... oh the possibilities. "What happened? What did he do to make you cry?" I tried my best to keep from losing my temper, while on the inside I was screaming _Kill the mutt! Kill the mutt! Kill the mutt!_

**Bella's POV**

I was blushing like crazy and my nees were being to buckle. I hadn't been this close to Edward in so long. I wanted to fall into his arms and forget everything. I wanted to forget Jacob, forget Edward ever left me, forget the depression I went through. I wanted Him to call me his _**love**_ and to kiss me like he used to. I wanted to hold him tight and never let go. **Damn Alice**. Edward asked me something, what was it? I was to busy listening to the sound of his velvety voice to comprehend what he was saying. When I didn't answer after a moment he scooped me up into his arms and sat us down on the couch, positioning me on his lap. My hand tightened around the color of his shirt. Edward stroked my hair softly. I looked up at him and his hand brushed my cheek wiping away a trator tear. But oddly enough I wasn't crying over Jacob anymore. "Bella, love whats wrong?" I smiled at him, _he called me his love._ I nestled my head into his chest, smiling while tears ran down my cheeks.

I continued to lay there, enjoying being next to him. Edward remained silent waiting for me to say something. I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. "I love you." was all I managed. Edward's eyes sparkled and he gently placed both of his hands on my cheeks, he pulled me in slowly but eagerly, and just before our lips touched he said "I love you too." He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Just then the door burst open and I saw a flash. Edward and I parted reluctently to see Alice standing there with a camera. She smiled at us. "Kodak monent."

* * *

**Hi guys! Happy Valentine's Day! This is Abby, Daisy's coauthor. I wrote this story with my sister's help, TomMaryFoolery. Daisy so graciously allowed me to post this on her channel. My sister and I've created a fanfiction account together, called Untouchable Girls (her idea), and it would mean alot if you searched and author alerted it. I promise she's an amazing writer. Certianly better than me. She wrote the entire last moments with Bella and Edward. And she helped me from the point of Alice's return. It would mean alot if you read her three stories as well. It'll mean alot to us if you do. Thanks! Peace out!  
**


End file.
